


Lose Your Blues

by Raven_Athena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Milkshakes, idk - Freeform, my brain is apparently full of diners and sabriel kisses, this is what happens when I listen to music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Athena/pseuds/Raven_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a break from researching and relaxes a little with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just something stupid I wrote in about 30 minutes :3 Footloose came on shuffle on my ipod, and for whatever reason (Probably because I've been reblogging gifs and pictures of Gabriel all day) an image of Gabe shimmying around to this song popped into my head. And, this was born. 
> 
> This may be really OOC??? I don't know. Like I feel like I kind of just made Gabriel act like a big twelve year old, I dunno. {*cough* that's his personality tho *cough*} And I haven't edited it.
> 
> [[& in case ya don't know, the title is from the song. It's by Kenny Loggins]]

Gabriel had been hounding Sam for the past couple of days to let him take him somewhere, and Sam kept turning him down--until now. Research was turning up absolutely nothing on their current case, and he needed to get away for a little bit.

"Gabriel,"

As soon as the name escaped his lips, the angel popped in front of him and craned up to kiss him briefly.

"Hey-o."

Sam bent down and kissed him again.

"Hi. Still want to go somewhere with me?"

"What happened to researching?"

"It's all been a dead end so far."

"Knew you'd say yes," Gabriel said, and snapped his fingers with a smirk.

Sam, startled from the sudden transportation, opened his eyes slowly, to see...a diner? They were in a 50s-type diner, jukebox in the corner, checkered print everywhere, all of it. It was entirely empty, save for some banging in the kitchen that had to be a cook, and an extremely bored looking waitress in the typical short skirt and apron, topped with red lips and brunette poofy hair pushed back with a headband.

Gabriel sauntered over to the jukebox and looked it over, and amusing display of concentration on his face. "Aha!" The first strains of Footloose began to play.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"C'mon, Sammich. Lighten up. Relax."

Gabriel began to shimmy around the diner, all the while beckoning to Sam. Sam glanced over at the waitress, who was ignoring them and tapping away contentedly of her phone.

"You're ridiculous." He stated, trying not to laugh at the archangels antics.

"I know. So, you gonna dance with me or what?"

Sam shook his head, smiling despite himself, and let Gabe grab his hand. They began to dance around, shaking and jigging up and down and generally looking like a bunch of fools.

As the song ended, they collapsed into a couple of stools at the bar. The waitress--whose name tag read "Hillary"--walked over with a ticket pad and pen.

"Hellooo, Hills. Two cheeseburgers, all the way with fries, and one large strawberry shake."

She wrote down their orders and said with a sarcastic smile, "Coming right up!"

"Well, someone's having a bad day," Gabriel said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Gabe--"

"Nope, before you start, tonight you're eating this, no matter if it's normally what you eat or not. Their food is the best."

Sam let the argument on the tip of his tongue fall flat. It wasn't really that big of a deal in the scheme of things, anyway. They fell back into light conversation, bouncing back and forth between topics until their food came.

"Oh my God," Sam said as Hillary set their plates down, along with the milkshake. The portions were gigantic--they could have easily split one between them.

"Huge, right? They're just as good as they are big, too." He paused a moment and snickered. "That could be placed into very different context. Anywho, I pop into here--literally- every now and then. I may not _have_ to eat, but this place certainly makes me _want_ to. And their shakes!"

"I get it, Gabe." Sam threw a french fry at him and then squished his burger down and took a bite. "Damn, this _is_ good."

Gabriel hummed in agreement, unwrapping two straws and sticking them in the milkshake.

"We're sharing?"

"Duh," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Cheesy dork."

"You know you love me." Sam smiled down at his plate, but didn't disagree.

"Gabe?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you for making me come. I know I was being a bit of a--"

"Stick in the mud?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was going to say, but sure. I really am having fun, though."

"I'm glad," Gabriel said, before leaning across the table to give him a strawberry flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know. If you didn't, let me know. I appreciate it either way :))


End file.
